World Collison Extravaganza: Truth or Dare
by FierySpine374
Summary: Just a little fun game of Truth and Dare with my friends! Rated M for language and sexual content.


**Hi! This won't be a story, unlike the other stories I have made, but this is just a fun game of Truth and Dare. Jacob and Harley will not be in this. I have already made that decision too many times. I'm too scared to add them back in. So...yeah. This is just a fun little game of Truth or Dare. Enjoy. Also, nobody has made a couple in this story yet, so this will also be a fun little romance story. Rated M for language and sexual content.**

I gather everyone in, and sit on a couch. Everyone else sits either next to me or near me. We have decided to have teams, so whoever gets dared, the person who is on that person's team will also do the dare. Me and Chase are on teams, Skye and Sonic are on teams, Yoshi and Tails, Yugi and Joey, and Yami with Seto. I look over at Seto, and he smiles at me and says, "Ready for some ass kicking?" I blink. "This is Truth and Dare, not a war." I say. "Same thing." He says. "No, not really." I shake my head.

"Who goes first? I'm getting impatient here." Sonic says. "I guess I will." Says Joey. Joey looks at Tails. "Truth or Dare, Tails?" He asks. "Dare." He says, smiling. "Wow, Tails. I dare you and Yoshi to go to a gym, get two basketballs, and walk up to somebody and say, 'I'm holding balls!' in a dumb voice." Everyone laughs, including Yoshi and Tails. "This is gonna be good!" I say. Chase nods. Yoshi and Tails run over to a gym, and Yoshi grabs two basketballs, and goes over to a person and says, 'I'm holding balls!' to a husky man. His response is a middle-finger gestered in his direction. Tails does the same, but the person says, "Good for you, asshole." When they return, they laugh.

"Okay, that was funny." Tails said. "Yeah!" Yoshi agrees. They sit down, and look at us. "Chase, Truth or Dare?" Yoshi says. "Truth." He says. I groan. "Why are you holding yourself?" Yoshi grins. I look at his designated area, and he was holding himself. "And why are you looking, Spencer?" Yoshi smirks at me. "Because I can. Here, wanna feel yourself?" Chase snorts. "I was making sure you weren't lying." I said to Yoshi. "Hell no, Chase. Keep that to yourself." Yoshi shakes his head. "Too bad." He says, before he starts humping Tails's hand. "Ew! Get away, you asshole!" Tails flicks Chase away. Chase grins. "You liked it, didn't you?" He says. "You got me hard, man. Thanks!" I laugh. Chase is so full of it. Tails glares at Chase.

It was our turn. I look at Seto and say, "Seto, Truth or Dare?" "Dare. Hit me with your best shot." He says. "Okay, I dare you to kiss Joey, and Yami has to kiss Yugi, while the other person feels your boner." I say. Seto looks at Joey and wiggles his eyebrows at Joey, while Joey looks awfully hard at Seto. They kiss, and Joey feels Seto. He moans, but break apart. Joey blushes. Seto walks to his seat. "Man, you feel good against my penis, Pup." He says. Joey looks at himself, and he was hard. Yugi kisses Yami, while Yami feels Yugi himself. Yugi humps Yami, and Yami responds by bringing Yugi to Yami's seat with him.

I look at them and smile. "They look busy. There is a bed upstairs, you know." I say to the boys. Yugi whispers something at Yami, and Yami nods. They go upstairs. I chuckle. They are very cute together. But then I look at Seto and Joey, and I know they want to be together. Joey's face gave it away. Seto looks at Skye. "Skye, Truth or Dare?" "Truth." She says. Seto winks at me. What's he doing? "You like to go to the mall, right?" He asks. "That's what girls are for." She says. "Okay, go to the mall, and find the best dress you can wear to impress Chase." Seto says. Skye looks at Chase. "Can I bring Chase?" She says. Chase howls. "Please do." He says to Skye. They walk out to the mall.

Seto grins. "Hey, it's just us boys here. Let's get it on." He says. I grin and take off all my clothes. So does everyone else. "This is what boys do, right?" I ask. "Of course. I'm already hard." Says Sonic.

 **(This includes nudity and sex. Do not read if you don't like boy on boy action. Scroll on until you see the next bold font. For everyone else, enjoy.)**

"We can only do dares now. Simple as that." I say. Seto says to everyone, "Then feel me. You too, Joey." Joey nods and smirks. "I can do better than that." He says as he puts his mouth on Seto's boner. "Oh man, I gotta fart." Sonic says. Tails looks at him. "Come here. Now." Tails makes Sonic sit on him. Ew. Tails actually wraps his mouth around Sonic's asshole, and Sonic lets one rip. I look away. That's disgusting.

It was just me and Yoshi, glistening naked. "So, um, you wanna do anything with me?" I say to Yoshi. He smiles. "Yeah." He walks toward me and I lay on the couch. He gets on top of me, and my boner meets his. He kisses me while he rubs myself. I turn his body around so that my penis meets his mouth, and his penis meets my mouth.

I suck slowly on him. He tastes good. Yoshi just sucks all of what he can into him. I do the same. I wrap my legs around his head so I trap him, so he can only suck me. Yoshi reaches a spot on myself that I have to thrust for him to do it again. He does. I find Yoshi's spot, and when I do, he thrusts against me. We do this for about three minutes before I get a sensation. I stop sucking and get my mouth out of his penis, so I can tell him that I am about to..you know.

He sucks even more. I try to hold it in, but he keeps licking the spot to where I need to cum, and I finally release my seed. He swallows and finishes with me. I lick his spot like he did with me. He releases into me, and I swallow.

We are all finished. Everyone gets their clothes back on, and just in time too, as Skye's helicopter pulls up. We sit back in our spots and act like nothing has happened, when Chase and Skye come in. "Hi." I say to them. "Hey! We just became a couple." Skye says. She is wearing an awesome dress. "Great!" I say. They sit back in their spots.

 **(Okay, you can read from this point on, whoever didn't want to read above. I am nearly finished with this chapter. I hope you guys are liking this.)**

Yugi and Yami come back downstairs. "Hey, how'd it feel, Yugi?" I grin as he laughs. "Like Valentine's Day and the 4th of July combined." He says. I grin. Yep. They had a great time.

"Okay, let's do like three more dares, and let's call it a day. I have work to do with Joey soon." Seto grins. I smirk. "Sure." I say. "It's my turn, now. Yami, Truth or Dare?" Skye asks. "Truth." Yami says. "Okay, please tell me why you are so close to Yugi." Skye says. "Didn't you see us go upstairs? That's why!" Yami says. "Oh." Skye says.

Yami looks at me. "Spencer, Truth or Dare?" "Dare." I say, grinning. "Heh, I dare you to yell, 'I am gay.' To the world." He says. "Really? That's easy!" I say as I run out to the middle of town. "I AM GAY, EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU REALIZE I HAVE A BONER RIGHT NOW!" I yell, before I run back inside. Everyone was laughing. "Wow, you yell loud." Yoshi says.

"I think that does it. Joey is eyeing me very suspiciously." Seto says. I laugh. "That was fun, guys. You wanna meet up again tomorrow? At the park?" I ask. Everyone nods their heads.

I say goodbye to my friends and head home.

The End.

 **I liked that one. That one was a fun little story I made. I didn't want to make a third story about me, so I decided to make just a little funny one. This may be the end of the World Collision Extravaganza thing. Thank you all for traveling with me on this journey.**

 **I will see you later!**

 **FierySpine374 out!**


End file.
